Miss Go's Back!
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: Miss Go's back. Only this time, there's no mind-control or attitudinator. What's going on? Who the heck is doing all this? KiGo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney, as do the other characters. Except my OCs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron groaned as he leaned into his chair. "Where's the teacher…?"

"I don't know…" Kim answered, just as bored as he was. They were expecting Mr. Barkin but he wasn't there. He was uncharacteristically late. She'd wish_something_ would happen. Or else she would die of boredom. As if to answer her wish, a woman in a green bone-neck sweater and black denim jeans ran into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She locked it and panted heavily as she took a breather, leaning against the door. As she turned around to lean against the door, Kim saw her features. Jade green eyes, flowing raven black hair. What was the most striking was her pale green complexion. Kim soon realized that you should be careful for what you wish for.

"Who are _you_?" Bonnie asked, rather rudely.

"_I_ am your English Lit. teacher. I'm guessing you don't recognize me?" Shego said as she stood up and walked behind the desk. Various replies came from the class. Most of them answered 'no'. "Well, I'm sure Kimmie there knows who I am." Shego smirked as she nodded towards the redhead. The whole class turned to look at her.

"Umm… Miss Go?" Kim said meekly. She used one of Shego's aliases just in case something was up. And it most definitely obvious there was.

"Good. Now, class, any questions before we begin today's lesson?" Almost the whole class raised their hands. Including Kim. Shego decided to annoy the teen hero. "Yes. You. The blonde girl."

"You look…_different_, Miss Go." Tara commented, her eyes narrowing a little, somewhat suspicious of her.

"Doy. The one you used to know was the 'good' me. When I say 'good', I mean 100, more goody-goody than Kimmie Possible over there and incapable of a single bad thought 'good'. Yang without the Yin. What you see now is the full version of me. I'm meaner, badder and less sweet. Get used to it." Shego glared at everyone with that last sentence. When she saw the fear in their eyes, she smiled. "Next?"

"Just how bad are you?" One of the boys asked.

"I won't have a second-thought when I send you to a week's detention for not doing my assignments. No chances. And all who continuously 'forget' their homework or feed it to their dogs will not like what's gonna come afterwards." Shego stated as she sent a malicious look to the class, sending the message that she meant what she said. The boy gulped, as did a few of the other boys in the class. "Any more?"

"Yeah. Why did you lock the door? Running from the fashion police? 'Cause that look is_criminal_." Bonnie said, smirking as she did so. Shego simply walked over to her, placed a slip on the tanned brunette's desk and returned to her desk. Bonnie took the slip and read it. Her mouth fell agape. "_Two weeks detention_?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah. For two offences towards the teacher. One for being rude and the other for making a snide remark. Get going before I make it three for shouting." Shego said as she shooed Bonnie out of the class. As soon as the tanned girl left the classroom, Shego turned to death glare at the class once again. "That'll happen to you if you start to act like a smartass. Wise up or you're gonna be serving time with Barkin." She warned. When she got no reply, only scared and worried looks, she took a book from one of the drawers at her desk and opened to a page. "Right. Take your books out and turn to page 56. Today we're going to study…"

Suddenly, someone came banging on the door. "Miss Go! Miss Go!!" Mr. Barkin's voice hollered. "Please open the door!! I have flowers for you!!" Some were creeped out that Mr. Steve Barkin, _the _Mr. Barkin, was banging on the door and begging for admittance to come in and give their teacher flowers. Shego just ignored him. So the class did, too.

An hour later, the entire class had their hands full of homework. A 5 page essay on Hamlet and a thousand word report on Romeo and Juliet. The time that Miss Go gave them was two and a half weeks. Apparently, Shego's tough but fair. As the bell rang, the students just sat in their seats, afraid that if they stood up and left, Miss Go'll give them detention. Shego blinked.

"Wow. I'm flattered that all of you are so scared of me, really. But when the bell rings, you can just go out, you know. That is, unless I say otherwise." Shego stated. Everyone started to pack their things and stood up. "But _do_ go in an orderly manner." Shego stressed the word to make her point taken. She then sat behind her desk and started to sort out her things as well.

As the students flowed out of the classroom, Kim stopped at Shego's desk with her arms folded. Shego looked up somewhat innocently as if waiting for Kim to say or do something. Kim looked back at the class and at the door to make sure that no-one was within earshot.

"Okay, seriously. What's the deal?" Kim said as she leaned towards Shego questioningly.

Shego got up and started walking towards the door. As she was walking, she said "Walk with me, talk with me." with her right hand in a 'follow me' gesture. Kim followed. They walked pass the various classrooms before something happened.

"Miss Go!" Mr. Barkin greeted gaily as he suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"Get lost." Shego said as she punched the ex-soldier in the nose and walked right past him,

"Ummm... Bye, Mr. Barkin!" Kim said sheepishly as she waved and ran to catch up with Shego. She found her 'teacher' leaning against a black SLR McLaren F1, waiting for her. "Whoa..."

"Like my ride?" Shego said with a smirk.

"Yeah!!" Kim squealed enthusiastically. Her face showed pure joy.

"Well, get in before I leave you." Shego invited as she twirled the keys with her fingers. Shego went all out with the modifications. Side skirts, spoiler, new body kit, the likes. Kim ran over to the car and opened the door. She wasn't the least surprised to see the seats and the whole interior of the car green.

"Is green and black the_ only_ colors in your life?" Kim said sarcastically.

"Pretty much yeah. Get in." Shego ignited the engine. '_Purrs like a kitten..._'

Kim obliged. "When did you get this? It looks new." the redhead enquired as Shego began to drive out of the teachers' parking lot.

"Just got it last week, Princess."

"I thought they stopped making it."

"I managed to grab the last one."

"You mean you stole it?"

"No. I bought it." Kim looked at Shego skeptically. "No, really! I'm not bluffing ya!"

"R-ight... Anyway, this ride costs more than a million. You must be pretty loaded."

"Yeah. You can say that."

"Did you modify it?"

"Only the looks. Not the performance."

"You mean it still goes 210 mph?"

"Yeah."

"And has a horsepower of 626?" Kim's voice grew more excited by the second.

"Yep."

"And has 575 lbft of torque?"

"Uh-huh."

"And the engine's still a 5.5 liter AMG V8?"

"Yea..." Shego was starting to feel a little weirded out by Kim's knowledge of the car. She shifted her eyes towards the petite girl in a slightly worried manner.

"And it can still go from 0 to 60 in 3.8?"

"Yes!! God! Are you _obsessed_ with this freaking car or something?!!" Now she was just freaked.

"..."

"Well?!"

"... It's my favorite car..." Kim said sheepishly.

Shego felt like if she was an anime character, she'd have a huge sweatdrop on the side of her head.

"What?"

Two sweatdrops. "Nevermind..." Shego said as she looked at where she was driving again. "We're here, anyway."

"Huh?" Kim looked outside her window. They were right in front of her house. "Oh..." The heroine got out of the car and leaned into the passenger window. "Thanks for the ride home."

"Anytime. See ya tomorrow." Shego waved.

Kim straightened and said "Bye!" with a cute wave.

"Buh-bye, Pumpkin!" Shego said as she drove off.

As the SLR got further and further, Kim remembered the whole reason she got into the car with Shego in the first place. '_Damn! I forgot to interrogate Shego!!_' She slapped her forehead. She dragged herself to her front door, where she met with her father.

"Kimmie-cub, who was driving that vehicle?"

"My English Lit. teacher, Dad."

"Mr. Barkin?"

"Ew!!! No! It's Miss Go!"

"Miss Go's back?" Mrs. Possible said as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Well, then. We should invite her over for dinner tomorrow, shouldn't we?" Her father suggested.

"Of course, Honey."

Kim groaned as she climbed the stairs to her room.

I FINALLY got to paste this up... Anyway, I just moved and my current house doesn't have Internet. Believe it or not, I'm uploading this from my tuition center. sigh... So sad is the life of a PMR candidate... For those in Malaysia, you should know what I'm talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

'Why does she have to be here

'_Why does she have to be here? As if things aren't as bad as it is._' Kim thought as she laid down on her bed.

A soft knocking brought Kim out of her thoughts. "_Kimmie, dinner time._" Came her mother's call from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" The younger redhead answered. She slowly got off her bed and dragged herself to the door. She obviously can't wait for her dinner with Shego. As she made her way down to the main hall, she heard chatter. Shego and her parents' chatter. Her father's _embarrassing_ chatter.

"Oh, our Kimmie-cub was the cutest thing in around when she was four! Here, take a look." Mr. Possible said as he passed an open photo album to Shego.

"Oh wow, Mr. Possible, she really is cute!" Shego said as she looked through the album. Then she giggled. _GIGGLED_.

Mr. Possible raised a brow and curiously looked at the open page. Then his face relaxed. "Ah, Kim was even more adorable as a baby! Just look at how round that butt was!" He said with a grin.

"DAD!!" Kim shouted, horrified. He allowed Shego to look through her _baby pictures?! SHEGO!_

The humiliated teen snatched the album from the pale green woman and held it close, hoping to preserve whatever pride and dignity she may have left.

"Kim! That's an awful rude thing to do!" Mr. Possible scolded his daughter. He then turned to Shego. "I'm so sorry, Miss Go. Kimmie-cub isn't usually like this."

"That's alright, Mr. Possible. It's understandable. Teenagers don't like it when their parents 'embarrass' them by showing people, especially friends and teachers, their childhood photos. It's perfectly normal." Shego said with a small smile.

"You sound like an expert." Mr. Possible stated.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I _do_ have a degree in child psychology." Shego said with a smile.

It was at this moment that Kim noticed Shego. I mean, _really_ noticed her. She noticed how pale her complexion was. It was like porcelain with a faint hint of jade. Her features were delicate and youthful, yet, mature and sexy. Shego looked _especially_ sexy wearing a green collared shirt with a black blazer and pants. Her shirt was unbuttoned just enough to see a little cleavage and her raven black hair was a little messy but that only added to her sexiness. (FYI, yes. I DO think women who wear clothes like that are sexy!)

"Ah, that explains a lot."

"Dinner's on the table!" Mrs. Possible called from the kitchen.

"Alrighty, let's eat! Boys!" Mr. Possible said as they walked to the dining table.

"Here, Dad!" The boys' said in unison as they appeared at the doorway.

Kim hid the album somewhere under the sofa and grumpily walked to join the others

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPPPKPKPKPKP

"Care to play a game of chess, Miss Go?" Mr. Possible suggested.

"No, thank you. I'm not very good and you seem like a master at it." Shego said with a polite smile.

'_O-kay... Talk about awk-weird! Why is Shego being so polite? She's just so... so... NICE!!_' Kim thought with slightly raised brows.

"Hey-" Tim started.

"-Miss Go!" Jim finished.

"Yes?" Shego said.

"We dare-" Jim.

"-you and Kim-" Tim.

"-to karaoke!" they said in unison.

"Why, that's a great idea! We haven't karaoked for so long!" Mrs. Possible exclaimed. The neurosurgeon rushed to fetch their karaoke set.

"Okay, then. What songs do you want us to sing?"

"Hey! I never said I agreed to this!" Kim protested.

"Oh, Kimmie. Don't be such a spoil-sport!" Mrs. Possible said as she came back with the set.

Kim merely grunted as a response. Everyone took that as a 'yes'.

"We don't know." Jim said.

"We'll choose at random!" Tim declared.

The twin grabbed the song list and blindly chose whatever song.

"And the verdict?" Shego said, curious as to what songs they were to sing.

"You have to sing... Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dollz!" Jim said.

"And Kim... Stuck On You by Stacie Orrico!" Tim said.

"I _guess_ that's okay..." Kim said about her song choice. '_I don't know about Shego, though..._'

"Sure, whatever. But I think you boys should go up to your rooms." Shego said.

"What?" the tweebs said.

"I agree with Miss Go. It's past your bedtime, boys." Mr. Possible said.

"But it's a Friday!" they protested.

"C'mon, now. Up you go!" Mrs. Possible coaxed.

"What about Kim? Why doesn't she have to sleep?!"

"Boys." Mr. Possible said in atone that ended any further protests.

"Aww, man..." The two said in defeat as they got up the stairs.

"Do I still have to sing?" Kim said hopefully.

"Yes, you do." the brunette said, putting an arm around Kim's shoulder. "We each have a song to sing. C'mon!"

"Fine... I start first." better to get this over and done with.

"Okay. No problem." Shego said as she set everything up.

Just then, both the Drs. Possibles' beepers rang. They checked them to see the problem and their eyes widened.

"Oh!" Mrs. Possible gasped as she remembered something. "I have to get to the hospital! It's an emergency!" Mrs. Possible said as she practically ran to the door.

"They want to launch one of my rockets into space! They need my verification to activate it! Wait for me, honey!" Mr. Possible said as he, too, ran.

As soon as they were both out the door, Kim spoke up. "Okay, what's the deal?"

"What ever do you mean, Princess?" Shego asked innocently.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean!"

"No, I don't. Now, will you please just sing?"

Kim stared open-mouthed. She wants me to _sing_?! "Okay, fine!!" Kim said. '_I'm gonna stay here and watch her in case she tries anything!_' She thought as she took the microphone. The music started, but not too loud. They didn't want to wake up the other occupants of the household.

_I can't get out of bed today or get you off my mind _

_I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind _

_I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you _

_You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean _

As she sang, Kim couldn't help but dance a little.

_You kept me hanging from a string, why you make me cry? _

_I tried to give you everything, but you just gave it up_

_I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you _

_You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah _

Shego watched Kim move with the song. She smirked a bit.

_Every now and then when I'm all alone _

_I'd be wishing you would call me on the telephone _

_And say you want me babe, but you never do _

_I feel like such a fool, there's nothing I can do _

_I'm such a fool for you _

_I can't take it, what am I waiting for? _

_My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more _

_And I can't fake it, the way I could before _

_I hate you, but I love you _

_I can't stop thinking of you _

_It's true, I'm stuck on you _

Kim was really dancing now. Shego watched with full interest. '_Hm. You still have a nice ass, Kimmie..._'

_Now, love's a broken record that's been skipping in my head _

_I keep singing yesterday, why we gots to play these games we play? _

_I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you _

_You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah _

_Every now and then when I'm all alone _

_I'd be wishing you would call me on the telephone _

_And say you want me babe but you never do _

_I feel like such a fool _

_I can't take it what am I waiting for?_

_My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more _

_And I can't fake it, the way I could before _

_I hate you, but I love you _

_I can't stop thinkin' of you _

_It's true, I'm stuck on you _

_I'm stuck on you_

It seemed like she was pouring out her feelings through the song.

_Every now and then when I'm all alone _

_I'd be wishing you would call me on the telephone _

_And say you want me babe, but you never do _

_I feel like such a fool, there's nothing I can do, _

_I'm such a fool for you _

_I can't take it what am I waiting for?_

_My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more _

_And I can't fake it, the way I could before _

_I hate you, but I love you _

_I can't stop thinking of you _

_I hate you, but I love you _

_I can't stop thinking of you _

_I don't know what to do _

_I'm stuck on you_

As the music died, Kim stood with her right foot lightly tapping.

"Wow." Shego said as she got off the couch and stood next to Kim. "Nice." the green woman whispered into Kim's ear as her warm hands were placed on the redhead's shoulders. Kim let out a shudder as Shego's warm breath reached her ears. Shego smiled at the sensation she was giving the teen. "My turn, Cupcake."

Slowly, Kim handed the mic.

Shego casually took it and started the music. She held the mic like an old pro and started singing as soon as her cue came. The beat was good. Shego purposely skipped the first verse and started on the second.

_And I know you want it_

_It's easy to see_

And at the back of your mind

_You know you belong with me_

She, too, danced to the rhythm. She turned around and faced Kim. For some reason unbeknownst to the redhead, Kim gulped.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was free like me?_

_Don't cha?_

Don't cha?

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha?_

Shego cat-walked to Kim, swinging her hips and looking as sexy as ever. She leaned in close to Kim until their faces were only an inch apart and gently pushed her to fall on the couch. '_She's teasing me... And... I like it?_'

_Like the feeling?_

_Leave it alone_

_Cause whether you love me_

_'Just isn't enough to have it on_

_Let's keep it friendly_

_You have to play fair_

Shego didn't sing the last two lines of that verse to walk over to Kim again and sit next to her. She ditched the mic but kept on singing anyway.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was free like me?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha, baby?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha?_

Don't cha?

Shego leaned in close to Kim until their faces were once again inches apart. "Good night, Kim." She whispered as she got up. Kim snapped out of her stupor and was about to say something when something cut her off. Shego kissed her forehead and left. Part of the song was still playing and Kim recognized what words filled this part.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was free like me?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha?_


	3. Chapter 3

It was last period and Kim walked into her sixth object. Her friends would have to be completely oblivious or incredibly stupid not to notice. Since they were neither, they knew something was wrong.

"Umm... Girlfriend? You okay?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Why would you ask?" Kim replied.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe the fact that just now you walked into a pillar.... and apologized."

"Yea, you were kinda 'out there'..." Ron agreed.

"Oh..." Kim faltered.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Monique asked.

"Um, TTYL, Mon?"

"Fine. But you owe me an explanation."

"Sure. 'kay, I gotta go now. Don't wanna be late for Chem! Bye, guys!"

"See ya, KP!" Ron waved. "Something's definitely up." He said as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Oh? And how can you tell, Sherlock?"

Ron shrugged "Well, for one thing, she doesn't have Chemistry today."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPPPKPKPKPKP

Kim silently crawled through the air vent; careful not to make any noise and ruin her element of surprise. She could hear a familiar voice close underneath her and she smiled. Good. Right where she wanted her. Suddenly, the metal beneath her became very hot. But it didn't last long as she came tumbling down through a hole made by the melting metal.

"Good for you to join us, Pumpkin." Shego said smugly as she had her signature grin on her face. Her right hand was glowing slightly; telling Kim what had happened.

Kim snorted and grumpily stalked off to her seat. Unfortunately, as she found out, the only seat available was right in front of Shego. It even had a little paper sign on it that had 'Kimmie' written on it. Kim almost snarled as she sat down not as gracefully as she usually does. Shego chuckled at the little show and was rewarded with a glare from the redhead.

"What? I just reserved a seat for my _favorite_ student." Shego said as she laughed again, turning her attention to the blackboard to continue the lesson. Whether Kim would admit it to herself or not; she sort of enjoyed the view she had of Shego's ass.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPPPKPKPKPKP

"Hey, KP!" Ron called as he made his way across the hall towards his best friend since Pre-K.

"Hey, Ron!" Kim greeted as she walked out of her class.

"So, are ya up for some major snackage?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'd love to!" Kim smiled. Finally, some _normality_-

"-But she has homework to do." Shego said as she appeared from the doorway. –just for it to once again be interrupted.

"I do not!" Kim protested. She didn't have any homework! Well, except for-

"What about that 9 page essay I just told the class to do on Henry IV Parts 1 and 2?"

Kim glared at her nemesis/rival-come-arch nemesis/teacher. ". . . I hate you."

"Ouch, Kimmie. What happened to the magic we had last night?"

In a flash, Kim's hardened look turned to one of a tomato. "Just... Go." She said while messaging her temples with one hand with her other holding up her books.

Shego laughed as she slowly walked away, her hips swinging seductively.

"So, you better get started on that paper, huh?" Ron said awkwardly after a few moments of silence.

Kim let out a long and frustrated groan that only an over-stressed teen could pull off.


End file.
